how i think Leyna should start
by my pretty kitty7
Summary: after leo, piper, jason and annabeth land the argo this is what happens when leo finds reyna outside the argo in the middle of the night, crying this is my first story so no flames please!


**ok this is my first story so please go easy on me i'm just puting this on here to see if i know how to publish storys i hope you like it! p.s this is all in Leo pov.**

__

I woke to the sound of crying. I sat up wondering who would be out here at this time of night, because I spent the night on the Argo 2.

I threw on some clothes and pulled a sledgehammer out of my tool belt and then walked outside to see where the sound was coming from.

And I saw the last thing I expected to see, Reyna the praetor of camp Jupiter was sitting in the middle of the meadow that the Argo 2 landed in, Crying.

I relaxed and walked over to her and said "Hey are you okay?" she jumped up, Spun around, Pulled out her sword and then put the tip against my neck, All at once. 

I dropped my sledgehammer and it narrowly missed my foot, I threw my hands up in surrender and she said "What are you doing here?" When i first saw her I felt a mixture of awe and fear. I would of been much more afraid of her right now if she did not have tears in her eyes.

I said "I slept in the Argo tonight." she lowered her sword, Sat back down and then covered her face with her forearms I repeated my question "Are you ok?" she looked up and simply replied "no."

I sat down beside her and fully knowing that i might get my head cut off i put my arm around her.  
>She stiffened but then relaxed into my chest, and I wondered to myself why i don't have any injurys yet. I asked her "why are you not ok?" Reyna looked up and said "nightmares, they have been going ever since i found out about the great prophecy."<p>

I looked at her, Surprised. Because she looked so strong and you definitely would not be able to see that anything was wrong with her. I said "wow, i did not know" "no one does" she replied with a faint smile. I asked her "why not? if you tell someone they might be able to help."

She just shook her head and said "i don't want to put that burden on someone else"

I grined at her and said "it's too late for that." She looked down at the ground. and i said "hey come on Rey i don't mind" she looked up and said "really?" "yeah it distracts me from my own personal problems" i replied with a smile.

She shook her head again and i said "if you keep shakeing your head like that it's going to fall off" she giggled at that, then suddenly stiffened up and said "oh my gods, i do NOT giggle, Reyna the praetor of camp Jupiter does not giggle" and i said "but the super fun person Reyna does."

"Whatever, Boatboy." And I said "hmm that's a new one I have had Flameboy and Repairboy but i have never had Boatboy."

She laughed and said "well i found you sleeping on a boat and you drew a picture of it when you were 5" "correction I found you Warqueen"

She smiled at me, well tryed to smile but it was cut off bye a yawn. She asked " hey what time is it?" "two am" and she said "wow, i have never been so tired but have not wanted to go to sleep" "and why don't you want to go to sleep Warqueen?" i asked.

And the last thing i expected to come out of her mouth, did.

"I don't want to leave you." My eyes widened and then she got up and said with saddness in her voice "never mind i"ll just go" i jumped up as quick as lightning, Grabbed her wrist and said "no! don't leave!"

And she said "ok i did not want to anyways, But you know i can't stay up all night." And i said "you don't have to, we can just sleep out here."

She said "ok sure" so i ran inside, grabbed some blankets and then back out.

She laughed and said "what? don't want to leave me for too long?" and i said "nope."

That made her giggle again and then she shuddered and said "what's wrong with me? first i actally tell someone about my dreams now i'm giggleing? Leo Valdez, You might just be the death of me." I smiled and said "good."

So we layed down the blankets and snuggled up close together, with her in my arms and i was about to go to sleep, when she turned to me and said "there is just one more thing i want to do before we go to sleep."

Reyna kissed me, S H E K I S S E D M E. i could not belive that such a beautiful, Strong and smart girl like Reyna would kiss someone like me.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, But i knew that i would not be sleeping any time soon,

I finally fell asleep at about three thirty am and i dreamed about Reyna, Everything about her, Her face, Her hair, Her eyes, Her lips...

I woke up when she did and i really did not know what to say, But she saved me from that when she turned and said to me "I understand if you hate me, Or never want to talk to me again but I don't regret kissing you last night, Just remember that."

I looked at her and said very slowly "i do NOT hate you, You just surprised me that's all."

She asked "but where does that leave us?" "that depends on whether or not you have feelings for me Warqueen" i said with a goofy grin on my face.

"Well i guess that means we are dateing then" she said with a smile. "Really?" i said, And she said "yep, well if you want to," Then apparently she saw the hopefull look on my face and said "hmm desperate much?" "yep!" i replied.

And she giggled yet again and i said "there you go with that giggling again." "Crap" she said. I smiled at that, tTen i looked down at my watch and saw that it was time to go back so i told Reyna "hey Reyna it's almost time to go eat breakfast we should get going" "ok lets go."

So we got up and gathered up the blankets and kissed a few times. When we were done she turned to me and said "I had fun last night, Want to come out here again tonight?" "sure" i said.

She looked at my watch and said "hey we have about five more minutes, I have an idea of what we can do in that time," "And what would that be?"

To answer she kissed me, But this was a bit different this time i really noticed the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body, She pushed me back on to the pile of blankets and then deepened the kiss. Then she put her tongue inside my mouth and we made out like that for the next five minutes.

We got up and together we walked to our rooms to get ready for the day hand in hand.

**i hope you liked it! please please please PLEASE review it will make me so happy!**


End file.
